Lily and James at Hogwarts
by AbySparkle
Summary: This a story about Lily's life through Hogwarts. It will also include James and the Marauders.
1. Chapter 1

First Year: Part One

Lily was with Petunia eavesdropping on

their parents. This morning, a letter was

sent directly to her. Lily looked through the

keyhole and the letter was open in front of

them. Lily caught the words 'Hogwarts' It

was an interesting name. But what was it?

Just then, her parents called her.

'Lily!'

Lily perked up and entered the room shyly.

Her parents looked very grave and Lily

thought for a second that she was in

trouble.

'You've received a letter,' Her dad starts.

'And you have been offered a place at Hogwarts school of Wizardry and witches.'

Wizards and Witches! Lily thought

bewildered, there's no such thing.

'There's Wizards in this world!' Lily

exclaimed.

Abruptly, a woman with green robes

appeared. She had greying hair and wore

glasses. Lily and her parents jumped up in

surprise.

'Indeed there are Wizards and Witches,'

The woman said. 'But sorry to surprise you

but I'm called Professor McGonagall. One

of the professors at Hogwarts.'

Than, Professor McGonagall starts to explain everything and Lily couldn't believe

it.p This was the best day of her life and

was soon to get better.

One Months Later.

Lily looked around the carriage and there

was no one but she didn't really care.

Today, she will be officially going to

Hogwarts. Lily couldn't wait. Of course she

will miss her parents but Petunia was

moody ever since Lily told her the news.

Petunia was probably jealous. Lily sat down

and immediately started practising some

spells with her new wand. Lily felt like she

could burst with joy and was nervous too

since bubbles was flying around in her. Lily

practised a spell where butterflies flew out of her wand. 'Cool!' Called out a voice. Lily whirled

around. There was a guy her age with black

unruly hair and green eyes. He was the one

who called out and there was another guy

next to him. The other guy had black wavy

hair that was not cut like a boy and grey

eyes.

'Thanks.' Lily said. 'And who are you?'

'My name is James Potter and this is-'

'Sirius Black and are you muggle-born my

dear lady?'

Why would he ask an irrelevant questions

and call her 'my dear lady? 'Yes, I am and I suppose you are

pure-bloods and probably think

muggle-born people are stealing your

places in the Wizarding World.'

The boys looked taken aback.

'No we aren't,' James denied. 'You must

have mistaken us for the Slytherins.

Honestly we are just fellow kind

purebloods.'

'And,' Sirius added. 'We are incredibly

charming men.'

Lily narrowed her eyes at that. She didn't

trust people that quickly especially ones

that tries to flatter her. 'Fine.' The boys sat down a couple of seats away

from her and was talking about the types of

pranks they shall do at Hogwarts. Why

would they do pranks thought, Lily thought,

they are not even allowed. Someone came

in. It was a tall girl. She had brown chestnut

hair and blue eyes. She was the type of

person that drew eyes to her.

'Erm.. Can I sit here?' She asked.

'Sure you can,' Lily says before the boys

can. 'You can sit next to me instead of the

boys.'

She smiled at Lily gratefully and sat next to

her. The girl was called Melissa Evergreen.

Lily knew she was a pure-blood but was

friendly to her. Soon, the Hogwarts Express arrived its destination and Lily and Melissa

headed into the boats. James and Sirius

came into the same boat with them to Lily's

luck. She couldn't stand the ridiculous

things they were saying. They were sure to

get expelled. The first years huddled

around in a room next to the Great Hall

where Professor McGonagall lectured them

about the behaviour and the Houses.

Finally and Lily couldn't wait any longer.

They were getting sorted. Professor

McGonagall called out her name.

'Evans, Lily!'

Nervously, Lily climbed onto a stool and

places the Sorting Hat on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The Hat yelled. So Lily got into Gryffindor along with

Melissa and to her luck James and Sirius.

Melissa got along with them perfectly as the

Evergreens knew the Potters.

'Lily, why won't you talk to them?' Melissa

asked. 'They're really funny and cool.' Lily

hesitantly agreed.

'So Potter,' Lily decided to call him by his

surname. 'What sort of pranks will you be

doing?'

James and Sirius exchanged some looks.

'Ah,' Sirius replies while wiggling his

eyebrows. 'We can't tell you. It's top-secret.'

'That's right,' James added. 'Top-secret.' Lily frowned. Why wouldn't they tell her?

Maybe they thought this prank was too

dangerous to tell anyone. Lily was sure they

were up to no good so she decided to find

out secretly. Lily told this too Melissa and

she agreed. Ever since then, James and

Sirius were a little quiet and kept on giving

glances to Lily. Soon, a boy joined their

gang. He was called Remus Lupin. Remus

had light brown hair and green eyes. To

Lily, he seemed like a person who payed

attention to his work. Not a person who

does pranks all the time. Lily and Melissa

shared a dormitory along with Melissa's

sister (Lauren) and her friend (Roxanne).

Lily raised an eyebrow when she first saw

Melissa and Lauren together. There was

some feud between them way stronger than Lily and Petunia. Lily decided not to

interfere. Lauren and Melissa where twins

and Melissa was older than Lauren.

Hogwarts was going well for Lily. Except for

a few annoyance at James and his gang.

She excelled at Potions and DADA. She got

top marks in the beginning of year tests.

She was surprised as she wasn't originally

a wizard. Melissa excelled at other subjects

but not the best. James surprisingly

scraped good grades. Same with Sirius. Lily

was suspicious as she never saw Sirius

and James studying. A few weeks into

Term 1, James and Sirius decided to hatch

their plans. Ever since the first day, Lily has

not been very friendly to James and thought

of him as a snob and called him other

names so James decided to get back at

her. One day, Lily woke up and someone shouted. She looked around but it was just

the girls getting ready. The voice got louder

and it kept on saying. 'Lily, you are mean.

Rude. Annoying. Unfair.' And worst of all in

a whiny voice. Lily growled.

'What's wrong Lily?' Melissa asked.

Lily didn't respond but said, 'I will get back

at those jerks. They're so annoying.'

'Lily. What did they do?' Melissa insisted.

Lily gritted her teeth, 'Those bastards put a

spell on my ear and till it wears of, I have to

listen to what they say about me. ALL DAY.'

'Why don't we do a prank back at them?'

Melissa suggested. Lily though of this for a while. Then agreed. They asked Remus to

help them and the plan was set but they

were going to do it the next day.

Unfortunately for Lily, the end of term

exams were coming up and Lily had a test

today and was sure she failed it because of

the annoying voice in her head. James and

Sirius sniggered when they heard that Lily

got the lowest score while they got the

highest instead of second as usual. Finally,

the spell weared off and Lily decided to do

the prank as fast as she could. The prank

was to put some liquid on both James and

Sirius's soap (which Remus has access to)

and depending on the liquid, their whole

body will be in another colour.

'I can't wait to see the outcome,' Lily

smirked while she and Melissa waited for Remus to see if he wasn't caught. Remus

appeared in the common room and headed

towards Lily and Melissa.

'The plan was a success,' Remus

announced. 'They currently having their

shower.' Just then, two voices screamed. It

belonged to James and Sirius. Remus,

Melissa and Lily giggled.

'Remus,' someone called out. It was Peter

Pettigrew. He had mousey brown hair and

blue eyes. He was a short person and

wasn't noticed much. Lily was a bit

suspicious of him. 'Come upstairs. You

should see this.' Remus winked at Melissa

and Lily and the three knew it worked. A

few minutes later, James and his gang

came down into the common room. Everyone guffawed. James face and

arms were filled with purple spots while

Sirius had green spots. They looked

ridiculous.

'LILY EVANS!' James yelled. 'Change me

back at once!'

'And me,' Sirius added although he seemed

to enjoy it.

Lily looked at them. 'Oh I can't. The spell

has to wear of.'

James looked like he would blow up and

stormed out of the room while yelling, 'Lily

Evans! You have made a new enemy.'

Author's Note

This is my first fanfiction. Thanks for

reading it. I'll be updating as fast as I can.

And I hope you like my story.


	2. Chapter 2

First Year: Part Two

Winter and Christmas were coming up.

Things were going terrible between James

and Lily and the others teased them about

it. Although Lily thought Sirius was such an

idiot, they soon became close friends. The

feud between Lauren and Melissa was still

there and Lily found this difficult as Lauren

and Lily were great friends. Lily and

Roxanne tried to stop Melissa and Lauren

from arguing but to no luck. Lily wondered

whether to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays

but then she found out James was serious and Peter warned her about an upcoming

prank. Lily was a little annoyed by that as

she wanted to spent her holidays away

from Petunia as she kept on becoming

worse and calling her a freak. One day, Lily

was at a Defense Against the Dark Arts

lesson with Professor Richard. Lily was a

little suspicious today as James and his

so-called gang - The Marauders - kept on

sniggering and exchanging looks.

'Lily watch out,' Melissa whispered. 'The

boys are up to something.' Lily hoped the

prank wasn't on her. Lily opened her

Defense Against the Dark Arts and all her

notes disappeared.

She nugged Melissa, 'All my notes disappeared.'

Melissa narrowed her eyes. 'It's obviously

the boys.'

Lily wailed, 'Now what will Professor

Richard will say.'

'What will I say?' Said a voice.

Lily and Melissa whirled around. Professor

Richard had short dark brown hair and a

hooked nose. He didn't look friendly which

of course as he tried to give out detentions

and detect points from other houses apart

from Slytherin.

'Where's your notes, Evans?' He asked. Lily

gulped, she was so in trouble now.

'I.. I don't know.'

'So Lily Evans, the one who gets the

highest score in every subject, has not

been paying attention to her DADA

lessons,' Professor Richard announced to

the whole class. 'Detention for the whole

two weeks and you have to sit with Snape

here.'

Lily gasped in horror. Detention for two

week and sitting next to Severus Snape

who follows her around all the time.

Shooting a glare at the boys, Lily took her

belongings and replaced Bellatrix Black

who had to sit next to poor Melissa which

was a bad idea as the Bellatrix always tried

to hex Melissa. Remus gave her a

sympathetic look but she ignored him.

'So will you get back at Potter?' Severus

asked.

'Why do you care?' Lily glared.

'Well, he did a prank on you and made you

get two weeks of detention which is a bit

harsh,' Severus explained.

Lily thought of this for a while and agreed.

After the lesson, Severus and Lily met up

outside and hatched a prank on James.

Melissa was walking down the entrance to

the Hogwarts grounds when she saw Lily

and Severus talking as if they were old

friends. Melissa frowned at that. She

decided to find out what was going on but Professor Flitwick called her.

'So are you ready?' Severus asked.

'Yeah,' Lily smiled. Although Severus was a

Slytherin and had a crush on her, he was a

really funny and great person but for

cautions she decided to not become proper

friends. The next morning, James arrived to

a lesson with his hair all shaved off.

Everyone started laughing and James shot

a glare at everyone and Lily and Severus

high fived.

'Lily Evans,' James said haughtily.

'Warming up to Snivellus and the

Slytherins. You're not even a true

Gryffindor.'

Lily shot up, 'Shut up, you arrogant jerk. You should just stop destroying people

things.'

James and Lily were arguing to each other

for ages until Professor Flitwick stopped

them. Severus tried to comfort Lily but she

shrugged him of.

The Christmas Holiday

Lily's parent and Petunia was spending the

holiday with other relatives so Lily decided

to stay here with Melissa. Christmas was

Lily's favourite time of the year. The

Hogwarts Grounds was covered with a thick

blanket of snow. The wind howled as the

snow fell obliquely. Lily and Melissa sat in

the decorated Great Hall. There was the

most biggest Christmas Tree at the front of the Hall. The air was filled with a festive

mood.

'It's really lovely here during Christmas,'

Melissa said. 'And peaceful.' Lily agreed

and was starting to enjoy staying at

Hogwarts for the Holidays.

'So Melissa, what's up with Sirius?' Lily

asked.

Melissa frowned, 'What do you mean?'

Lily smirked, 'Don't hide it. It's obvious you

two like each other.'

'What!' Melissa exclaimed. 'There's nothing between us but everyone knows you and James were meant for each

other.'

Lily snorted, 'Yeah right. We're enemies.'

'But you two will grow onto each other and

will start dating,' Sirius cut in.

'SIRIUS!' James shouted. 'For the millionth

time, we will never be together!'

Sirius and Melissa exchanged looks.

'Whatever.'

As usual, Lily and James kept on bickering

on irrelevant subjects.

One day, Sirius came into the common room sulking. 'What's up, buddy?' James asked.

'My parents wants me to come over but I

don't want to,' Sirius replied gloomily.

'Why not ignore them?' Melissa suggested.

'But the problem is that they will come to

Hogwarts and force me to come with them,'

Sirius said.

Lily felt sorry for Sirius and thought of an

idea.

'Well, there's this place called the Room of

Requirement on the Seventh Floor,' Lily

explains. 'It only opens for those who needs

and you have to say 'I need a place where I can hide' '

'Yes Lily!' Sirius exclaimed. 'Let's go there

now.'

And so they did. They arrived at the

Seventh Floor and Lily walked in front of a

wall.

'I need a place that me and my friends can

hang out in,' Lily thought.

A grand door opened and Lily, Melissa,

Roxanne, Lauren and The Marauders

poured in and inside was a huge room. It

had comfy sofas, a TV, a snack bar,

restrooms and even some beds.

'This is amazing Lily,' James said. Lily raised an eyebrow. James rarely said

anything friendly to her. James and Sirus

immediately headed towards the snack bar

ando started stuffing themselves. Remus

sat down and started reading a book while

Peter stood in the corners. Lily and her

friends were studying and talking. It was

quiet peaceful apart from the fact that

James and Sirius kept on laughing out loud.

Just then, someone entered the room. It

was Severus.

'Snivellus, what are you doing here?' James

asked.

'You can control where I go, Potter,'

Severus sneered. 'And I came here to talk to Lily.'

Lily was about to open her mouth when

James said, 'Lily wants nothing to do with

you so go away.'

Severus turned towards Lily. 'That's not true

isn't it Lily?'

Lily snorted, 'Yeah it is and like Potter said,

go away.'

Boiling with rage, Severus left the room.

After they planned the prank, Severus

thought they were friends but it looked like

she betrayed. Severus decided to do

nothing with her anymore.

'You know Lily,' Melissa says. 'It was really

cute how James defended you. '

Lily rolled her eyes , 'It's not cute but I

wonder why he did it. We'recommend

enemies.'

'Maybe he found out his feelings about you

and cares about you,' Melissa suggested.

Lily smacked a pillow at her. 'Would you

stop with the love nonsense. As if you don't,

I'll keep on smacking you with this pillow.'

'Never!' Melissa squealed. After that,

everyone got into a pillow fight. Suddenly,

someone stormed into the room. It was

Professor McGonagall. She was wearing

her dress robes and had a serious look on her face. 'What on earth is happening here?' She

asked. Everyone stopped and renlisted it

was past curfew. No one responded.

'It's past curfew and I expected better of

you. Everyone go to your dormitories before

I give out punishment.' And so they did.

They actually raced to their dormitories.

'That was so funny,' Lily said.

'Yeah I know,' Melissa agreed. 'Anyways,

I'm exhausted.' And she fell asleep. Lily

smiled to herself. Hogwarts was the best place ever!


	3. Chapter 3

First Year: Part 3

The Christmas Holidays had come and go and now Hogwarts was filled with students arriving from home. Lily and James were quite unpredictable as sometimes, they argued or acted like good friends. Severus tried to avoid Lily but then one day she came to apologise. Severus driven by his feelings, forgave her and they became almost proper friends.

'Hey Lily,' Lauren greeted as she sat down next to Lily.

'Hi Lauren. What's up?' Lily asked.

Lauren was quite for a while.

'I.. need help,' Lauren explains. 'I want things to become better with Lisa and I. I try to apologise to her sometimes but she just ignores me.'

'What caused Lisa to hate you so much?' (A/N. Lisa is Melissa's nickname)

'You see Lisa she was online and I pretended to be her as I was her twin and I accidentally posted something that humiliated Lisa so much and she got into deep trouble as our parents found out,' Lauren replies. 'And I regret pretending to be her.'

Lily looked at Lauren sympathetically. Melissa was the most stubborn person and it required hard work to change her mind. The only person that can change her mind a little was Roxanne.

'That means we need to think of a plan,' Lily suggested. 'Let's get Roxy first. She's a very convincing person.'

They waved Roxanne over and told her what happened between Melissa and Lauren.

'Hmmm. That's going to be really hard,' Roxanne said. 'Let's try do something simple in the beginning and see the outcomes and if it doesn't work, we'll try something bigger.'

Lily and Lauren agreed. 'Okay so the thing that Lisa wants most in her life. Is that she wished the 'thing' never happened but that's impossible. But I don't know much about her,' Lauren said defeatedly.

'I'll try convincing Lisa first,' Lily offered. The group agreed but wasn't sure it would work. Lily headed to the Gryffindor Tower and saw Melissa

exiting.

'Hey, Lisa. I need to talk to you,' Lily said.

'About what?' Melissa asked.

'I'm really worried what's going on between you and Lauren.'

'Why do you care?' Retorted Melissa.

Lily sighed. This is going to be hard, she thought.

'I know what happened between the two of you,' Lily blurts out not really meaning to do so. Melissa whipped around sharply.

'Oh no you don't.'

'Yes I do.'

'Well, if you are going to ask me to drop it, I won't even if it was by accident.'

Lily groaned. This plan was obviously not going to work. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lily spotted Sirius and gestured him to come over.

Melissa saw Sirius coming over and asked, 'What is he doing here?'

Lily ignored her and filled Sirius in about everything between Melissa and Lauren. Lily chose Sirius as Melissa would probably listen to him because of her feelings.

'Look, Lisa,' Sirius starts. 'Lauren is your twin and twins are closely tied together. They would do anything for each other. If Lauren was about to die, would you do anything to prevent that?'

Lily looked at Sirius bewildered. He was lecturing Melissa so seriously he couldn't be the original Sirius.

'Yeah I would.'

'And Lauren wants do the same and she wants you and her to be in good terms.'

Melissa hesitated, 'Okay fine.'

Triumphantly, Lily and Sirius led Melissa to Lauren and Sirius, Roxanne and Lily left them to talk privately.

'You know Lily that you really make people happy,' Roxanne says. 'Like look at Lisa and Lauren hugging.'

Lily who was a very modest person shrugged.

'Woah!' James exclaimed out of nowhere. 'What on earth is happening?'

'Melissa and Lauren made up,' Sirius explains to James.

James scratched his chin. 'How?'

Lily rolled her eyes. James was such an ignorant person and she couldn't stand that git.

Melissa beamed, 'It was all because of Lily and Sirius.'

'Of course,' James said. 'Lily is a clever person and can sort out things and Sirius would do anything to make Melissa happy.'

Roxanne and Lauren sniggered while Melissa turned beetroot. However, Lily didn't join in the laughter. She was quite surprised by what James. Did he really mean it? Or not? Lily dropped the topic as she didn't really care. James meant 100% nothing to her.

'James!' Sirius yelled drawing a couple of looks from nearby passers. 'Will you stop it?

'Sirius is only because you kept on teasing about Lily and I, I decided to get back at you,' James says. 'So I will never stop until you drop the subject.'

'No, I won't.'

'First years,' A prefect cut in. 'Hurry up to your lessons.'

Lily checked her watch and realised there was only five minutes to get to lessons. The six rushed to lesson almost a minute late. Everyone sat down in their usual places but Remus and Lupin were missing.

'Hey, Sirius where's old Remus and Peter?' James asked.

Sirius shrugged, 'I don't know but they're sure in trouble.'

Professor McGonagall was calling out people's names.

'Oakshield, Roxanne!'

'Pettigrew, Peter!'

There was a silence. Professor McGonagall tutted, 'Detention for Pettigrew and… Lupin. I expected better of Remus.'

All of a sudden, Remus and Peter burst into the room. They were covered with glue and Peter looked like he was going to start crying.

'Sorry, Professor,' Remus apologised. 'We were.. Er.. Delayed.'

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. 'And that is more important than my lessons.'

Remus didn't know what to say but Professor McGonagall dismissed him and Peter.

'Remus,' Lily whispered. 'What happened?'

Remus sighed, 'We got ambushed by Malfoy, Black and you know the people.'

'Then why didn't you tell Professor?' James asked. 'She would've loved to deduct points from their houses as especially they have won the last two terms of Quidditch matches against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.'

'Potter!' Professor McGonagall called out. 'I do not want any talking in my lessons.'

The three became quiet and the lesson carried on. From how Remus was acting, Lily knew there was more to the story as why would they target Remus and Lupin when there are other people they hate more like James and Sirius. Lily was sure it was to do with Peter as he was also acting different today. Lily was determined to found out. The lesson was over and everyone headed to dinner. Once she sat down, she noticed that Peter kept on glancing towards the Slytherin table and many of the Slytherins in their year kept on smirking. Now that's suspicious, Lily thought. She moved closer to Remus and Peter who were whispering in hushed voices.

'Thanks, Remus for not telling anyone,' Peter says.

'I was about to if you weren't my friend,' Remus replied darkly. Peter whimpered and Lily rolled her eyes. He was such a weak person.

'Lily!' Sirius called out. 'Lauren and Lisa are arguing again.'

Lily groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

First Year: Part Four

Since Lauren and Melissa was back in good terms, they've been arguing a lot on ridiculous topics. They were even worse than James and Lily. Soon, Sirius and James were getting suspicious of the looks that the Slytherins were giving to Peter especially Sirius's cousins.

'Hey Lily,' Roxanne called out. 'It's a bit boring here. Let's do a little of fun.'

Lily was shocked. Roxanne was usually the quiet and serious person.

'What about on Lisa and Sirius?' Lily suggested.

Roxanne agreed. James, Lauren and Remus got involved.

'So we trick Lisa and Sirius to met in the Room of Requirement and I'll put a spell on there to lock it and the room needs banners that says 'Melissa & Sirius'. And then we eavesdrop on them,' Lily summarised.

The plan was set. Roxanne and Remus went to distract Sirius and Melissa while Lily and James headed to the Room of Requirement.

While they were working, James decided to start a small talk.

'The plan that you made is really clever,' Said James.

Lily blushed. She didn't know why. Lily usually got comments like that and they were not different to what James said. However, it felt different to Lily.

'Thanks.'

They finished the work in silence till Roxanne sent a message. Lily and James rushed outside and hid behind a statue. First, Sirius arrived and entered with Melissa entering a couple of seconds later. Then, Remus came running to the door and locked it, gesturing everyone else to come. They peered in through the keyhole.

Melissa and Sirius stood gaping at the decorations. Suddenly embarrassed, Melissa fled to the exit but the door was locked.

'Those bastards,' She muttered to herself.

'You know you can use the Alohomora spell,' Sirius said dryly.

Melissa facepalmed her face. She was embarrassing herself so much.

'Alohomora!'

Nothing happened. Sirius tried and it didn't work. Sirius groaned.

'Now what?'

Melissa rolled her eyes, 'They expect us to talk about our feelings.'

'Wait. Are you saying that you do?' Sirius asked.

Melissa was blushing furiously. 'No!' She squeaked.

'Well. I do,' Sirius said so quietly, Melissa thought it was her imagination.

Suddenly, Roxanne, Remus, James and Lily fell into the room.

Roxanne and Remus rolled out of the way and Lily was on top of James. She squeaked and jumped up.

Just then, Melissa and Sirius came tackling the others. They were still blushing so badly.

'So Sirius,' James starts when Sirius finished with him. 'We heard you declare your undying love for Melissa.'

Sirius said nothing and left the room clearly embarrassed. James and the others high fived while Melissa stood there shocked.

'C'mon Lisa. Let's go and pack.'


	5. Chapter 5

First Year: Summer Holiday

Lily's first year at Hogwarts was over and she was looking forward to the Summer Holiday. When Lily arrived home, she didn't pack immediately as she was heading over to Melissa's. She felt a little sorry for Sirius as he was embarrassed a lot and not many people like being embarrassed. Lily was outside of the house enjoying the sun.

'Lily,' It was Petunia.

'What?'

Ever since Petunia hasn't been friendly, Lily started ignoring her.

'There's some guy at the door,' Petunia explained. 'And I hope you're not dating because he's ugly.'

Lily rolled her eyes and headed towards and the least expected person was standing in her doorway.

Severus.

'What are you doing here?' Lily hissed. 'My parents are here.'

'Oh sorry,' Severus apologised. 'I just came here to talk.'

'Okay then. Wait here.' Lily went back inside and grabbed her jacket. She came back outside wearing an emerald coat that brought her eyes out.

'You look beautiful.'

Lily shot daggers at him. She hoped he didn't come here to talk about his feelings or she will start beating him up.

'I need to tell you something important.'

'What?'

'Don't trust Pettigrew,' Severus said darkly.

Lily didn't respond but said, 'Is that all you came for?'

'Yeah. Cuz your my friend.'

'Okay. So why should I not trust Peter?'

Severus hesitated, 'Peter… He betrayed Sirius. He told Bellatrix about where Sirius usually hides when his parents try to bring him back to their house during the holidays.'

Lily wasn't shocked. She knew that Peter wasn't a nice person.

'You should tell Sirius.'

'But Peter's his friend. He would never believe me,' Lily says.

Severus raked a finger through his oily hair, 'Yeah that's the problem but you could help by keeping an eye on Peter.'

Lily agreed and Severus went home. Her parents were ready in the car as they were going to drive her to Melissa's house.

'LILY!' Melissa exclaimed. 'I missed you so much.'

'Wow Lisa,' Lily says. ' You must love me so much that you can't resist me for a couple of days.'

Lily heard a couple of people coughing and knew it was the boys. Lily also hugged Roxanne and Lauren and greeted the Marauders except that Peter wasn't here. That's a relief, Lily thought, less trouble. Melissa introduced Lily to her parents.

'This must be Lily Evans,' Melissa's father said. He had brown hair like Melissa and had shaggy eyebrows. Melissa's parents led the way to the living room and everyone sat down. Melissa and Sirius looked uncomfortable and Lily urged Melissa to talk to him but she said later so Lily told her about Peter.

'Why would you listen to Snivellus?' Melissa asked.

'Oh using the name now,' Lily said coldly .

'Just answer my question.'

'Well, one Severus is my friend, two although he's a Slytherin you don't need to be rude. Slytherin is not all bad people and three he did nothing to you.'

Melissa rolled her eyes. As much as she hates arguing with Lily, she couldn't help herself. 'Look, Sirius is Peter's friend and you don't want to ruin that friendship.'

'If it was to save my friend,' Lily shot back.

'Woah woah woah,' James cut in. 'I thought you were besties.'

'Who got you involved?' Lily and Melissa choroused.

They both glared at each other and went in opposite directions. A few minutes later, Lily felt horrible. She missed talking with her best friend. She tried talking to Melissa but she ignored Lily. Sometimes Melissa can be a very stubborn was awkwardness in the room after the argument and Roxanne tried to change the subject, 'Where's Peter?'

Lily tensed but James replied, 'Family problems.'

Lily frowned. This should be an excuse. Dinner was served and things were not okay with Melissa and Lily yet.


End file.
